1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fishing lures and, specifically, to a single artificial fishing lure that can function as two completely different appearing lures that can be fished from the front or back and is shaped to imitate a baitfish or a squid. The baitfish/squid lure allows for an easy manual change from one to the other.
2. Description of Related Art
Sport fishing is a large and growing pastime and industry. There are several different methods of fishing, including the use of live bait and the use of artificial bait or “lures”. Different lures are to be used when fishing for different types of fish. Lures in the shape of a squid are quite popular. Lures in the shape of a baitfish are quite popular. While these two fish baits are both sea-dwelling creatures, each bait attracts different types of fish and is often used as bait in different types of fishing conditions.
One drawback to using an artificial fishing lure is that when fishing conditions change, often the lure also must be changed. Since an artificial fishing lure resembles a single object or bait, the person fishing must be aware of such changed conditions so that the correct lure to maximize fishing catch is employed. Such changes often require several minutes and can create a missed opportunity to catch a fish. Further, if the particular lure is not appropriate, an entirely different lure must be used. Thus, a user is required to carry a large inventory of several different lures to accommodate several different situations.
The prior art has attempted to solve these problems in a variety of ways. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,389,490, issued to Peters, et al. on Jun. 25, 1968 is entitled Fishing Lures and teaches of a “solid body of springable thermoplastic material simulating the three dimensional shape of a crayfish”. The Peters' patent includes claws, a tail, and hooks which allow the device to resemble a crayfish. However, the device only resembles a crayfish and does not have the ability to be transformed into another animal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,352 issued to Firmin on May 14, 1985, is entitled Artificial Crawfish Lure with Dorsal and Ventral Seam and teaches an artificial crawfish lure and hook assembly. The lure has claws, a tail, and a hook such that it resembles a crawfish, which is also known as a crayfish. However, the device only resembles a crawfish and does not have the ability to be transformed into another animal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,630 issued to Welch on Sep. 5, 1989, is entitled Fishing Lure and teaches an artificial fishing lure shaped and colored like a living crab. The lure has claws, 4 pairs of legs, a central body, and an internal stiffening device. The top of the lure has a green shape, which resembles that of a living crab in order to attract fish. However, the lure only resembles a crab and does not have the ability to be transformed into another animal.
The prior art, therefore, fails to provide an artificial fishing lure that with a single lure has two separate fishing functions and which can be transformed manually for use between two different animals, thus allowing for the person fishing to fish for the same or different types of fish in different conditions. Accordingly, what is needed in the fishing industry is an improved artificial fishing lure which provides a user with one lure and two options of fishing with one or another type of hybrid bait that can be easily altered manually into a different animal shaped lure.